SUGAR TOWN
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Kehidupannya tadinya baik-baik saja, dia baru saja diterima di perusahaan incarannya kemarin dan seharusnya hari ini dia akan mulai bekerja. Tapi pagi ini dia tidak lagi di dalam kamarnya saat terbangun, melainkan diatas sebuah kasur yang terbuat dari marshmellow. Oh tidaaaak! Sugar Town - KRISTAO! GS!
1. 01. Transmisi

**SUGAR TOWN**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--x--

Oh aroma manis apa ini? Tangan gadis itu meraba tempatnya berbaring, sangat lembut. Iris hitam gadis itu akhirnya terbuka dengan malas, tapi aroma manis dan hangat ini memanggil monster dalam perutnya yang meraung-raung meminta jatah sarapan.

Matanya melihat langit-langit kamar tempatnya berbaring, mata gadis itu berkedip pelan. Kenapa langit-langit kamarnya terlihat seperti coklat? Dan sejak kapan bantalnya beraroma semanis ini?

Suara ribut dari arah kanannya membuat gadis itu terbangun. Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berdebat seru disana.

Siapa mereka? Tunggu, ini bukan kamarnya! Dimana ini?!

Dilihatnya benda yang tadi ditidurinya, kernyitan dalam tercipta diantara dua alisnya, apa itu marshmellow?

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil satu cubitan kecil dari benda itu kemudian mencicipinya, Ya ampun ini benar-benar marshmellow!

"Hei jangan makan kasurnya!" Teriakan itu membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Matanya kembali menatap dua pemuda aneh didepannya, tentu saja, semua orang yang melihat penampilan kedua orang itu pasti berpendapat begitu.

Dan setelah berteriak kepadanya, dua orang itu kembali adu mulut. "S£HSJL £WJDK QK£¥!!!" Ucap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan setengah berteriak pada pemuda didepannya.

"Ah£ F¥£a j$;'vul." Jawab pemuda berkulit putih pucat bersurai pelangi menanggapi santai.

Rahang gadis yang memiliki bibir berlekuk manis seperti bibir kucing itu menganga hampir menyentuh lantai putih dibawahnya, bahasa apa sih yang dipakai dua orang di depannya?

Gadis itu memilih mengabaikan mereka dan turun dari tempat tidur, setelah itu dia mulai berjalan mendekati lampu tidur yang terletak diatas nakas.

Benda itu terlihat seperti es krim.

Matanya mengamati lampu itu seksama. Kemudian satu colekan pada benda itu dan gadis itu membawanya ke mulutnya. Dan saat itu juga matanya melebar karena takjub, benar-benar eskrim!!

"Berhenti memakan perabotan!" Teriakan pemuda bersurai pelangi kembali mengagetkan gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Pemuda itu kemudian.

"Huang Zitao," Jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

"Oh, Zyzielyn!" Kalimat pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuat Zitao memandang pemuda itu aneh. "Namaku Huang Zitao tau!!" Sungutnya. Tapi dia kembali diabaikan oleh dua orang itu saat mereka mulai berbicara dengan bahasa ntah apa itu yang mereka gunakan lagi.

Huang Zitao, gadis itu mengatupkan bibir kucingnya menahan kesal. "Berhenti berkicau dan bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku tempat apa ini!" Teriakan Zitao membuat dua orang didepannya bungkam dan memasang wajah bodoh karena terkejut sambil melihat kearahnya.

Kenapa bisa dia ada disini? Seingatnya kemarin dia tidur di kamarnya setelah pulang dari perusahaan yang baru saja menerimanya menjadi pegawai.

Astaga!!! seharusnya ini menjadi hari pertamanya bekerja di Kst Corp!

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu melewati begitu saja dua orang di dekat pintu. Tapi setelah satu langkah keluar, tubuhnya mematung setelah melewati sebuah pintu besar.

Kedua iris hitamnya melebar, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya setelah keluar dari tempat itu adalah nyata.

Tanah berwarna-warni, air seputih susu di bawah sebuah pohon yang terlihat seperti permen.

Matanya bergulir, awan berwarna merah muda itu seperti permen kapas, lalu sesuatu yang bersinar seperti matahari, tapi itu kue nanas! Dan matahari itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Zitao terjengkang dibuatnya, sebuah kue nanas baru saja tersenyum kearahnya!

Gadis itu memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang seperti sehabis maraton -meski dia belum pernah lari maraton sebelumnya. Dia bukan jatuh cinta ya ampun! Dia terkejut setengah mati!

Kepalanya pasti terbentur sehingga dia berhalusinasi begini parah.

"Oh hai... kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu membuat Zitao menengadahkan kepalanya, dilihatnya seorang dengan tinggi sekitar seratus sembilan puluh senti berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Pria itu menunduk untuk membantu Zitao bangun sementara gadis itu masih saja terlarut dalam keterkejutannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Wu Yifan." Jawab pria didepannya ringkas.

"Apa tidurmu baik?" Pertanyaan pria itu membuat Zitao membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab tapi diurungkannya.

Pria didepannya terlihat lebih normal dibanding dengan dua orang yang dia ditemui sebelumnya. Wajah tegas, warna kulit terang yang sehat, mata dengan iris keemasan dan alis tebalnya yang tajam. Ditambah surai pirang platinanya. Yang terpenting, pakaian yang dikenakan pria ini sangat normal untuk kesehatan matanya, setelan jas resmi khas pengusaha muda. Lain dengan dua pemuda tadi yang mengenakan pakaian berwana terang dan motif buah-buahan. Pipi Zitao memerah melihat pria didepannya.

Ah! Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk terpesona!

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Zitao akhirnya.

Tapi setelah beberapa waktu, itu masih menjadi keheningan. Melihat hal itu, Zitao mendapati rasa panik meningkat di hatinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Aku terbangun di atas sebuah marsmellow raksasa, bertemu dua orang aneh yang berkicau dengan bahasa asing, dan sebuah kue nanas baru saja tersenyum padaku! Apa kau tau? Ku rasa aku sudah gila." Gadis itu terengah-engah setelah racauannya.

"Tempat ini adalah Sugar Town. Surga semua rasa manis berkumpul. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pria itu ringan.

Mata zitao mengerjap. Apa maksud...?

Oh!! tadi malam di perjalanannya pulang, gadis itu membeli banyak makanan manis untuk merayakan diterimanya dia di perusahaan ternama Kst Corporation.

Kue coklat, es krim berbagai rasa, susu vanilla, dan beberapa permen berwarna-warni. Ya, Zitao memang menggilai makanan manis.

_'Jika saja ada sebuah kota tempat dimana semua makanan manis berkumpul, aku ingin sekali tinggal disana.'_Ucap seorang gadis lalu mengambil sesuap besar kue coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

Well yeah, gadis itu Huang Zitao.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, dia ingat dengan kata-katanya tadi malam. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa benar-benar terjadi?!

Zitao memandang pria didepannya curiga, lalu bagaimana bisa pria itu tau hal itu?

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku jalan kembali ke apartmen ku?" Tanya gadis itu setelahnya.

"Kris!!!" Teriak sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuat Zitao berbalik dan mendapati dua orang yang tadi ditemuinya, si hitam dan si putih.

"Kris, £tx £!¥ jsio¥ *£@¥ jgl£%?!" Ucap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan pada pria di samping Zitao sambil menunjuk kearah gadis itu.

"£#,¥jg yiphl% pq £¥!" Timpal pria berkulit putih pucat setelahnya.

Bish please!!!

Zitao kembali linglung melihat dua orang didepannya beradu mulut lagi, dan sekarang Zitao tau jika perdebatan itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Hei berhentilah. Kalian membuat Zitao kebingungan." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang platinum disampingnya.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Zitao menoleh cepat kearah pria yang mengaku bernama Wu yifan itu. Dia ingat betul jika dia belum memberitahukan namanya pada pria yang mempunyai kilau mata keemasan itu uh.

"Jadi urusan apa yang harus kau kerjakan dengan si pengendali susu itu Kai?" Tanya pria beralis tebal di sampingnya yang kemudian dijawab oleh pemuda berkulit tan didepannya. "Ya... Pokoknya sesuatu yang penting untuk mencegah terjadinya badai." Kemudian pemuda tan itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu pergilah." Ucapan pria di sampingnya membuat wajah pemuda yang baru diketahui Zitao bernama Kai itu dipenuhi senyum secerah kue nanas yang tadi tersenyum padanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda berkulit pucat dengan surai pelangi. "Hei!! Itu kan tugasmu. Lagi pula aku sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku."

"Nikmati jalan-jalanmu bersamanya, Sehun!!" Pemuda bernama Kai berteriak di sela senyum lebarnya dan berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga orang disana.

Setelah melihat bedebah hitam itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan coklat di kejauhan, mata pria berkulit pucat itu melihat Zitao sekilas kemudian menatap pria pirang platinum. "Baiklah.. Apa boleh buat." Ucapnya akhirnya.

"Nah Zitao, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sementara itu, Sehun akan menemanimu disini." Ucap pria tinggi berwajah tegas di sampingnya.

"Kris, namanya Zyzielyn, bukan Zitao." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba membuat kedua orang itu melihat kearahnya bersamaan.

Sehun meringis dan kemudian dengan tangan kanannya membuat gerakan mengunci bibir dan mengayunkan tangannya seolah membuang kuncinya menjauh.

**Tbc bosQue**


	2. 02 Kris-

**Sugar Town**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--x--

Gadis itu melupakan tujuannya untuk pulang, melupakan piring kotornya, pakaian dikeranjang yang perlu dia cuci, dan juga pekerjaannya yang berharga.

Sekarang semua itu tidak penting. Zitao sibuk berlarian kesana kemari sambil mencicipi semua benda yang dilihatnya. Bibir kucing nya sesekali mendesah bahagia saat rasa manis memenuhi indra perasanya.

"Sehun! Batu ini ternyata karamel ya?!" Tunjuk gadis itu bersemangat saat mengamati batang pohon.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pelangi itu hanya duduk disamping danau kecil yang berisi susu sambil melihat gadis yang tanpa henti meloncat ke segala arah seperti tupai. "Ya," Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Zitao berjalan kearah Sehun dengan segenggam penuh coklat karamel kemudian mengambil tempat disamping pemuda itu. "Sehun, kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Sehun mengernyit, dia kira Zitao akan menanyakan cara untuk pulang dibandingkan ingin tau soal dirinya.

"Ya... sejauh ingatanku aku memang sudah disini." Jawabnya sambil melihat gadis itu masih saja sibuk dengan coklat karamelnya.

"Disini menyenangkan sekali, ya kan?" Ucap Zitao sambil menunduk dan mengambil susu dari danau didepannya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian membawa susu itu ke bibir kucingnya.

Sehun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, pasalnya dia tidak punya tempat yang bisa dia bandingkan dengan Sugar town. Dia belum pernah kemanapun sebelumnya. "Kurasa begitu," Akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa dia katakan.

"Ya ampun! Kau itu membosankan sekali... Kemana semangatmu saat bertengkar dengan si kulit hitam tadi?" Mendengar ucapan Zitao, Sehun berdecak dan melihat ke atas, awan merah muda sejauh pandangannya.

Zitao mencebik karena diabaikan pemuda disampingnya, gadis itupun bersandar dibatang pohon permen di belakangnya, kelelahan dan sangat kekenyangan. Jam berapa ini? Matanya mulai berat, dikedipkannya beberapa kali sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan membawanya kembali menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Usapan dirambutnya membuat gadis itu terbangun, saat membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah pria berwajah rupawan dengan alis tebal dan pandangan dari iris keemasan yang menawan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi dengan mata terbuka..." Gumam Zitao sambil berganti posisi menghadap kanan. "Kau bermimpi apa?"

Ah?!

Mata gadis itu terbuka sepenuhnya kemudian meloncat duduk. Sialnya kepala belakangnya terantuk dinding dibelakangnya dan itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Zitao melihat pria yang duduk didepannya, "Wu Yifan!" Tunjuk Zitao pada pria itu.

"Hai..." Sapa pria itu ringan. "Sebenarnya kau bisa memanggilku Kris, sama seperti semua orang disini." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Dia tidak bermimpi? Gadis itu menggulirkan pandangannya ke sekitar, hari menjadi gelap dan diruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu diatas nakas yang dicicipinya tadi pagi.

Zitao mengangguk kemudian menggumamkan nama Kris, "Jam berapa ini?" Tanya gadis itu, "Tujuh," Jawab pria didepannya singkat. "Jadi kau butuh makan." Lanjut pria bersurai pirang platina itu.

Benar juga, kenapa bisa dia tertidur begitu lama, cacing di perutnya pasti sudah menjadi gelandangan.

Kasihan... innernya bersimpati.

\--

"Kue coklat!!" Ucap Zitao bersemangat menjawab Kris yang menanyakannya ingin memakan apa. Dua orang yang duduk diatas kursi yang terbentuk dari coklat itu menoleh kearah kamar berpintu biru yang terbuka, "Oh putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya," Ucap pemuda berkulit putih pucat pada gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama hitam bermotif pandanya seharian ini, oh dari kemarin malam tepatnya.

"Tentu saja, pangeran pasti sudah menciumnya tau!" Pemuda berkulit tan menimpali sambil meringis kearah Zitao yang berjalan mendekat diikuti Kris wu di belakangnya.

"Kalian semua tinggal disini ya?!" Tanya Zitao seketika melihat dua orang di depannya. "Sepertinya begitu," Ucap sehun.

Mata zitao teralih pada seorang gadis yang keluar dari ruangan lain dengan membawa sepiring kue coklat. "S£# @¥£$ sh*#;! Kris..." Kata gadis itu. Zitao melirik pemuda bersurai pirang platina disampingnya, Kris Wu tiba-tiba berdiri canggung setelah mendengar kalimat gadis itu.

Hm, apa arti kalimat itu tadi?

"Gunakan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti gadis itu Soo. Atau dia nanti akan mengaum seperti singa karena kebingungan." Ucap Kai sambil membuat gerakan dengan jarinya membentuk cakar. Dan itu membuat gadis itu tertawa geli.

Kris menarik salah satu kursi dan mengisyaratkan Zitao untuk duduk disana kemudian dia mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi coklat itu disisi lain menghadap Zitao. Tindakan diluar kebiasaan itu membuat ketiga orang lainnya saling melirik dengan wajah heran kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi Zitao, kenalkan dia Do Kyungsoo sang pengendali susu," Ucap Kai memperkenalkan gadis disampingnya.

Senyum berkembang di bibir kucingnya saat mengamati gadis bermata indah disamping Kai, rambut seputih susu lembut tergerai di punggungnya. Dan di kepalanya, itu dihiasi mahkota berwarna merah muda, dan dianmenggunakan gaun berwarna putih bersih sepanjang lututnya.

Saat gadis itu melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang hangat dan hangat, Zitao merasa gadis itu luar biasa manis. Seperti susu hangat di pagi hari.

"Hai, aku Zitao, senang sekali bertemu denganmu..." Ucap gadis itu pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun menepukkan tangannya sekali dan... "Nah! Sekarang, mari kita makan." Ucapan pemuda bersurai pelangi itu yang kemudian diangguki semangat oleh Zitao.

Mata gadis itu berbinar melihat berbagai makanan di depannya, menarik sepiring kue dengan porsi sedang, itu adalah kue cantik dengan balutan coklat dan beberapa buah ceri di sekitarnya.

"Aku makan ini ya Kris?" Ucap gadis itu antusias yang kemudian diangguki oleh pria di depannya.

Lagi-lagi ketiga orang lainnya saling melirik satu sama lain, dan sekali lagi mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan. Mengabaikan itu, mereka mulai makan.

Kegaduhan saat Zitao mulai memakan meja berwana coklat di depannya itu terhenti saat langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruangan itu.

Zitao berhenti dari aksinya mencicipi meja, Dio dan Kai berhenti dari adegan suap menyuap mereka, Sehun menghardik aksi Zitao dengan menudingkan sendok kearah gadis itu, sedangkan Kris masih duduk tenang sambil menyeruput minuman dari cangkir.

"# £?#!!" Ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja datang itu penuh semangat, kemudian dia berputar-putar mengelilingi Zitao. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Zitao mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kenapa sih gadis karamel ini?

"Dia pengunjung baru itu ya?" Tanya gadis itu pada keempat orang disana yang masih saja terdiam atas kedatangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kai yang baru saja menemukan suaranya. Pertanyaan Kai diangguki oleh ketiga orang lainnya,

"Kenapa kalian terkejut begitu, aku datang karena merindukan kalian tau.." Dio mencibir kalimat gadis itu, Kai mengikuti tindakan Dio, Sehun tersenyum cerah, dan Kris...

masih menikmati minumannya dengan khidmat.

\--

Zitao mengamati gadis enerjik yang baru saja datang itu. Dia mengenakan gaun coklat berkilau yang mengingatkan Zitao pada kilau karamel, kulit kuning langsat yang terlihat halus dan halus, juga rambut coklat terang dengan ujung ikal yang digerai cantik.

"Ya ampun lihat, dia manis sekali.. Kris kau mengambilnya dari mana sih?" Tunjuk gadis itu mengarah pada bibir kucing Zitao yang dihiasi coklat dan remah kue.

Mengambil? Dahi Zitao mengernyit. "Aku bukan kucing tau!" Sungutnya pada gadis itu,

"Ya.. tapi panda," Ucap gadis itu sambil mencubit pipi Zitao yang sedang merajuk itu gemas dan itu membuat Zitao mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hentikan Luhan, dan duduklah dengan tenang." Mata jernih bak mata rusa gadis karamel itu melihat kearah Kris yang baru berbicara padanya, "Oh apa ini? Manis sekali Kris, kau begitu memanjakan gadis ini ya, baiklah-baiklah aku duduk tapi tidak dengan tenang oke, tapi dengan cantik..." Jawaban gadis itu membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangan jengah.

"Luhan..." Panggil Sehun pada gadis yang mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja tepat di depannya. "Kau akhirnya meninggalkan eksperimenmu dan datang?" Tanya Sehun dengan binar mata bahagia.

Mendengarnya, gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa pelan, "Oh Sehun, tetap tampan... Si pengendali udara Sugar town ini, dan ya, aku ingin melihat orang baru yang dibawa pulang Kris. Aku punya firasat bagus kali ini.." Ucapan luhan membuat Zitao yang sudah kembali memakan meja coklat di depannya melihat kearah gadis karamel itu cepat. Yang dimaksud itu dia kan? Kris yang membawanya kemari?

Mata gadis itu beralih menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya dengan iris keemasannya tetap memasang ekspresi tenangnya. "Kris-" Ucap Zitao ragu,

"Kita bisa berjalan-jalan keluar dan membicarakan pertanyaanmu, Zi." Ucap Kris sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Luhan?" Ucap Dio setelah Zitao dan Kris meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Maaf, aku pikir dia sudah tau," Ucapnya menyesal.

"Dia belum, aku tidak yakin dengan dia, tapi kali ini Kris yang membawanya," Ucap Kai berpendapat.

"Ya, semoga memang dia.." Ucap Sehun menimpali dan diangguki oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

**Tbc bosQue.**

**_A/N:_** ff ini adalah karya saya yang pertama,

_saya tau cerita ini sangad aneh bin nyleneh dan tidak berbobot sama sekali, huhu /menangos/_

_dulu saya pernah publish di wattpad, tp sekarang udah di unpublish sih, hhehe_


End file.
